


The Prince and the key

by BrieflyMaximumPrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Crack, M/M, Modern Retelling, The Princess and the Pea - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrieflyMaximumPrincess/pseuds/BrieflyMaximumPrincess
Summary: Dean would like Sam to find a good date. He plays a joke on his brother as Lucifer has to stay the night.





	The Prince and the key

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my main language, I apologize for the numerous typos and mistakes you will find.

“You’re too picky.”  
“Dean stop. I told you a hundred times already, I don’t want a girlfriend.”  
“But why? You’re not bad looking, you could make a woman happy.”  
“Dean…” Sam warned his brother with one of his famous bitchfaces. “The last women I dated weren’t what I search for. That’s all.”  
“If you didn’t put the bar this high, maybe you’d found a lady already. Look at me. I have no trouble finding a good date.”  
“That’s because you go out with anybody.”  
“And what do you want? A lady so delicate, her skin would be more sensitive than the wings of a butterfly?”  
“No, I… I don’t know.”  
“You prefer that dude, admit it.”  
“Lucifer? No, it’s not… We’re just friends.”  
“Sammy, please. The guy tries to jump your bone each time he is nearby you. And you like it.”  
“No, he is not. Lucifer is just flirty with everyone.”

The doorbell rang, and Sam went to open it as Dean muttered “yeah, keep telling yourself that.”

Lucifer entered, completely drenched from the rain outside, and put three boxes of pizza in Sam’s hands.

“Ah, so any motorcycles are still better than my baby?”  
“It wasn’t the fucking Deluge when I left home, alright.” Lucifer barked as he removed a soaked jacket, water running down his back as he did so.  
“Come to my room, I’ll lend you some spare clothes before you catch a cold.” Sam told him as Dean waved his eyebrows to him suggestively behind Lucifer’s back. Sam scolded him silently before he added what  he knew would earn him some more mockeries. “You’re staying the night it’s not a debate. I don’t want to know you on the road under that rain tonight. Neither I want to fight you again because you ride back home after you drank alcohol again.”  
“Sam, I can totally go back home after the fight.”

The thunder roared outside, paired with lightnings and Lucifer decided staying was a good idea after all.

“So, you guys will share Sam’s bed?” Dean asked amused. Lucifer’s eyes lighted up, but Sam answered before he had the chance to say a word  
“No, Lucifer will sleep in the guest room. That’s why we have one, remember. To have people sleep in it.”  
“I’ll put some sheets on the bed for his Highness.” Dean said, surprising Sam with the intention he was not expecting.

Not late after that, the three men were in the living room, on the couch. The pizza started to get cold, Sam brought beers to the coffee table. Lucifer was wearing light grey sweat pants a little too small at the hips but long enough to cover his feet, and one of Sam’s favourite t-shirt, a purple one with a dog printed on it that was way to tired and overwashed by now. 

Lucifer called Sam and Dean when the boxe fight started on TV. The ate in front of it, drank beers, cheered, booed and screamed at the screen until late in the night. Dean was the first to go to bed. Sam and Lucifer stayed a little longer, talking new rules that would make boxe more like freefight by the end of their conversation. 

By the time, they went upstairs to sleep, it was way too late, or too early in the morning. Lucifer tried to sneak in Sam’s bedroom but Sam took him to the guest bedroom instead. When they opened the door, they looked stupidly at the bed. Dean had put together, in a big pile, all the spare mattresses he could have found in the house, even the air mattress for camping, and put a fluffy comforter and a pillow on top of it. Sam sighed to Dean’s childishness but Lucifer found it funny and shrugged. Sam wanted to make a proper bed, but Lucifer whined that it was too late and he was sleepy. He stole a goodnight kiss from a flustered Sam and climbed the mountain of mattresses, giggling like mad to finally sprawl on top of it, falling asleep before Sam reached his own bed.

The next morning, Dean was rummaging through the kitchen, when Sam and Lucifer came downstairs to eat breakfast.

“Guys, you could have tidy after yourselves before going to bed.”  
“Good day to you too, Dean.”  
“The place is a mess, and I’m late.” Dean said looking under a pizza boxe.  
“Someone had a bad night?” Lucifer yawned.  
“Well, no. It was good, until two drunk asses launched a party in front of my bedroom door around four in the morning. Thanks guys.” Dean searched the countertop. “I can’t find them anywhere. Damnit! You slept well Sammy? Not too sick?” He grinned.  
“I didn’t drink that much, for the records.”  
“Sure.”  
“If you’re interested. I, however, didn’t have a good night.” Lucifer informed them.

Dean stopped putting the kitchen upside down to look at him, a mischievous light in eyes.

“Why not? I took on me to make an extra comfy bed for you, Princess.”  
“It was a dumb joke Dean.” Sam informed him.  
“No, in fact, I found it good. Until I woke up to something stabbing me in the back.”

Lucifer produced the impala keys from his sweatpants pocket.

“You have them. I search for them for an hour now!”  
“You must have lost them while making my bed. They killed the air mattress that went flat and tried to enter my back between two vertebras after that. I had to rearrange all the mattresses in the first light of the day, and I had trouble to fall asleep again after that.”

Dean and Sam stared at Lucifer with a blank expression for a moment. Lucifer couldn’t care less and poured himself a mug of coffee.

"Sam…”  
“Not a word, Dean. You shut up.”  
“But Sammy…”  
“Don’t you dare say it.”  
“There is your delicate Princess, Sam. You should totally date him.” Dean laughed.

That last sentence interpellated Lucifer who looked at them, interested.

“Yeah, you should do that, Sam. Once is not a habit, I’m going to back up your brother for once.”  
“What?”  
“For fuck’s sake, Subtlety is not your second name. It’s been months that I try to hook up on you. But you see nothing. Fuck that. Date me Sam. I beg you, I don’t know anymore how to make you understand I’m interested.”

Dean laughed so hard at Sam’s expression that he forgot he was late. Lucifer continued to babble how bad his crush on Sam was until Sam kissed him on the mouth to make him stop talking. Under Dean’s shocked glare, Lucifer deepened the kiss, and Dean prefered to go away to not look at that. His joke backfired more than he thought it would, but to his credit, he was totally right, Lucifer and Sam were meant to date. They just needed a little help.


End file.
